Talk:Hoshi Sato
Sussmanogram information Did anyone notice if Hoshi has a serial number on her Bio.Was it included by chance. Rl3058 :Here is the full text of the bio from It was posted on the web by episode writer Mike Sussman. He went on to say that it was hastily put together and went through no forms of approval by the higher ups. The section in italics was not shown on screen. ---- :STARFLEET PERSONNEL FILE: SATO, HOSHI :Serial Number: SA-037-0198-CL :Rank at retirement: Lieutenant Commander :Former Assignment: Communications and Protocol officer, Enterprise NX-01 :Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan, Earth :Hoshi Sato served as translator, and protocol and communications :officer on Starfleet's first warp five starship, Enterprise :NX-01. Born in Kyoto, Japan on July 9th, 2129, she was the :second child in a family of three. After leaving Starfleet in :her late thirties, Sato created the linguacode translation :matrix, which is still in use aboard Federation starships today. :Tragically, Hoshi and her family were among the four thousand :''people who died on Tarsus Four in 2246 when a food shortage :''caused by an exotic fungus threatened the colony's population. :''Governor Kodos ordered the deaths of Sato and the others in :''order to save the rest of the colony. She was buried in Kyoto :''with her husband, Takashi Kimura. ---- :--docdude316 03:00, 3 May 2005 (UTC) ::I find the part shown on screen is valid as a resource, as i could make out some of the text on television, obviously it counts as part of the episodes reference. ::However, the unseen portion, being unapproved and unused in the episode, should be relegated to a background note, imo Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :::The above in Italics would make her 115 years old, and should be taken with a Large Grain of Salt! JMK758 ::::Why? With advances in medice there is no reason people in the future shouldn't live longer (ie Leonard McCoy, 137 years in Encounter @ Farpoint). Jaz talk 21:20, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::::: Since there is a mention of there being a link to this http://web.mac.com/mike.sussman/mikesussman/IAMDHoshibio2.html in this page, and following the link listed below (where the prior mention says to look) takes us to a different page... perhaps a separate entry for this page. I was going to change it, but I decided it was a non-canon reference... and would at best need to be an "Apocrypha" entry. I didn't want to make that large of a change without discussing it. I think there should either be a link to what I've posted... or the reference in the article to their being a link to this should be removed. Following the link currently given has no logical means of navigation to the link I've given here. Its easy to find... just change the "1", to a "2"... but not everyone would consider that.Hossrex 09:50, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm not 100% sure of what you're asking, but the information in that screen is neither non-canon or apocrypha... it is background info. Hence, why it is already located in the background info section of the page. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:19, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::With all due respect, thats not entirely true. In the "Later Career" section of her page, you find this excerpt: "A part of Sato's biography – which was written entirely by episode writer Mike Sussman – not seen on screen stated that she and her family were among the four thousand people who died on Tarsus IV in 2246 when a food shortage caused by an exotic fungus threatened the colony's population. Governor Kodos ordered the deaths of Sato and the others in order to save the rest of the colony. She was buried in Kyoto with her husband, Takashi Kimura. (See External Links below for stills of original production artwork.)". But if you go to the "external links", the best you find is: http://web.mac.com/mike.sussman/mikesussman/IAMDHoshibio1.html which is just the same picture (albeit at a higher quality, which is why I didn't alter the actual page) as found above, and not actually the picture the "later career" section implies you'll find. The "later career" section says you'll find information about her dying at Tarsus 4 in the external links section, and that isn't true. The link in the external links section should either be changed to http://web.mac.com/mike.sussman/mikesussman/IAMDHoshibio2.html, or both should be listed (which would probably be preferable), or the blurb above stating that you'll "find a link in the external links section" should be removed. Not trying to make a stink... but as it stands, its not quite right, and since I'm not sure of the "BEST" way to deal with this... I wanted to talk about it first. ::::::All fixed, methinks. I moved the background information into the background section and reworded it, and also added an external link to the second production still. You're right, there should have been a direct link to the unseen portion of the biography since it said as much in the article, so it's there now. Anyways, there you go. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hoshi's father Hmm...not exactly sure where on the page to put this picture, as there isn't much room in the preferable sections. Anyone who can find a good place to add this, please do. -AJHalliwell 14:07, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I figure Hoshi's dad from deserves a mention somewhere. Trouble is, I'm not sure where to do it. His last name is almost certainly "Sato", so I'm not sure if he really belongs in "Unnamed Humans (22nd century)" or not. --T smitts 06:49, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Possibly Sato would be the best idea. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:46, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I think that "Sato family" might work too, then Sato could disambig to Hoshi's page and the Sato family page. I think that that is more specific in terms of what it really is about: The "Sato" family... We have already done similar things with Picard family (even those most all those individuals were named) and the Bilby family -- to benefit the Bilby children rather than placing them on an "unnamed humans" page (as we know their surnames, just not their given names). --Alan del Beccio 00:35, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) Hoshi Sato in katakana New user here. I've figured out the katakana characters for Hoshi's name (サトホシ Sato Hoshi) and I was wondering if it was alright if I put them into the article next to her name written in English (like articles for Japanese people in the Wikipedia). I don't think her katakana name appears anywhere on-screen, but it's existence is implied since Hoshi is Japanese-born and facts about the real world are assumed to be true in the Star Trek universe, unless indicated otherwise, right? And there's also the question about whether or not putting her katakana name in the article really adds anything to it. I suppose what I'm asking is if putting in her katakana name is appropriate for this article or not. By the way, I'm not fluent in Japanese. I used the table in Wikipedia's article to figure out her name. So the characters might not be correct. -Darren Lee 14:32, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) According to Wikipedia's article on her Japanese name in Kanji is 佐藤星 (Sato Hoshi). Probably not coincidentally, "hoshi" is Japanese for "stars". However, this does not appear on-screen anywhere but her name in katakana appears in Japanese dubs of the show. Since there seems to be little interest in this, I'll forget about adding this to the article. Interested people can go to Wikipedia for the above info. Darren Lee 19:59, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) : I have added that detail as background information in the article, which is where anything production-based that is not referenced on-screen belongs. Thanks for the info! :) --From Andoria with Love 02:07, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I expanded further onto the meaning of her name and the kanji used, but this may be excessive and untinteresting for those not into Japanese/linguistics. --Imbrii 17 Nov 2006 Birthdate When was Hoshi born? 2128 or 2129? This page has both dates, one in the sidebar, and the other in the main text. Does anyone know her birthdate? I think we find it out from the mirror-universe episodes of ENT. Thanks. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 16:31, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Sorry to flag this up again, but no-one noticed last time I mentioned her birthdate. Is it 2128 or 2129? Thanks. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 07:36, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :July 9, 2129 per the bioscreen in . --Alan del Beccio 07:47, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Profession I've noticed that while here, she is listed as an exo-linguist (which I seem to remember hearing in spoken dialogue), she is elsewhere referred to as a linguist. Does either strike anyone as preferable? Not much question as to where my vote would lean... Exolinguist 08:44, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :I would lean towards exo. She seems to specialize in alien languages. As I remember, she was teaching one when Archer took her away from being a professor in Brazil... --OuroborosCobra talk 08:49, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Wow...does this mean that due to my own pickiness, I have to search through every reference to Hoshi? Exolinguist 23:44, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Um, I'm confused. I presented some evidence supporting exo-linguist. Why does that mean you have to do something? --OuroborosCobra talk 00:55, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::The question here is : In which episode is the word "exo-linguist" actually used? -- Captain M.K.B. 01:01, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :True. I might try to do some searching through the transcripts. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:03, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Found it. From : :*PHLOX: "Have you ever considered that you might be happier back at the university, teaching? I did it for years. It was quite rewarding." :*HOSHI: "I'm an 'exo-linguist. I graduated second in my class. I spent three years in Starfleet training. I was Jonathan Archer's first choice for this mission. Every inhabited world we come to is going to be filled with language. Some will have hundreds of them. He needs me here." :Does that qualify? ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 01:10, 1 September 2006 (UTC) So that's settled, but my earlier comment was in regards to places like the ''Broken Bow summary where she is described as merely a linguist. '''That is the kind of change I'm talking about. Exolinguist 08:15, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Alternate timeline section Someone should upload a picture of Lieutenant Hoshi Sato from Enterprise episode Twilight for this section it would help.--TyphussJediVader 16:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Red link Why is "hiccuped" linked (section The return home)? Even asking this question is ridiculous... What's the point of linking hiccup in a this wiki. As far as I know, hiccups do not play any noteworthy role in the Trek-universe... --36ophiuchi 23:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I suggest you re-read the stated goal of this wiki then, as everything is considered noteworthy. - 23:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I realize that, however, I do not think this particular idiom is "worth" creating a MA-article about. As far as I can remember, hiccups do not play any decisive role in Star Trek ;) At best it could be considered creating a section like "Warp drive vibrations" in the article Warp drive... --36ophiuchi 09:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Once again, everything. Hiccups are mentioned several times in Star Trek, a page about them wouldn't be limited to just this reference. See cramps for a similar page. - 13:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Russian? I think she also spoke Russian in one episode, wasn't she? --Shisma